Talk:Creddie/@comment-4542190-20120520081857/@comment-4542190-20120520134205
You know guys, I was thinking of something lately. But I thought it was not very nice (for some that may read it) so I didn't want to let it come out. Comparing to some things other specific people have said however, it's hardly something bitter and harsh. Before I start, I want to say I'm being completely honest (I DON'T hate Seddie and Seddiers). I believe that, whether Seddie was going to happen or not- if Mr.Schneider wanted to, now it won't, by any means. Why I believe that? Many reasons. I'll explain. 1) Nathan dared to say that Seddie is abusive (which is nothing but the truth, but some specific people think they know what's happening better even than the actors that are participating in it-like I said, they think they are God) and there was huge uproar, even personal and horrible attacks against him. Some reading these will probably say "I'm nuts, I'm shallow, I can't see the love behind the abuse" etc but I don't care. I'd love to see if people with that opinion tried to do things like that in real life. Make one's life a living hell (which in a sitcom is being ridiculed in order to appear as "funny") and then tell him/her you did so just because you love him/her. Yeah, he/she will surely fall into your arms after that. 2) When it was learned that Madisen Hill would be guest appearing, portraying a girl that Freddie shows interest in, again huge uproar (again from specific people). Madisen got so many hatred attacks (some of which took Nathan as well), Nathan did the only reasonable thing he could without being mean or rude in response (blocked these.. nondescript people on Twitter) and again, he received hatred. 3) Don't fully know about this but, from what I've heard, Jennette has stated that she felt awkward/ unease/ being in a difficult position kissing Nathan. I've aslo heard (same side yet again) things like "She is an actress" "She MUST do stuff like that" and others in the same commanding tone. Well, she is also a human, as all actors and actresses are. You can't simply force someone to do something he/she is uncomfortable with just because you like the outcome. Actors/actresses work together with production making sure this exact thing, that nobody feels uncomfortable. Come to Jennette's place people. And to show I'm not playing it superior, I'd probably express some (minor) protests if Miranda said something like that as well but eventually, I would understand and respect her. For the above (and probably some other things that elude me) I don't believe Mr.Schneider will go with Seddie either he planned it originally or not. I know that true hearted Seddiers will be disappointed if Seddie doesn't happen and it would seem unfair for them to not have it because of some other people (a minority?) who do and/or say stuff like that. But it would also be unfair for Creddiers who never did anything of this magnitude. Plus, as the show itself showed us ''Freddie loves Carly. I won't say again because I '''believe '''he always did, does and forever will love her. And Miranda expressed at least on two different occasions that she would like Carly, her character to end with Freddie. Finally, this thing with Carly being so desperate for boys, going after most of them only for the outer looks and ending up alone (and sad) just can't keep going until the end. It also ruins Carly's great (from many aspects) character which is a role-model for many girls watching the show. And it's not even debatable (for me at least) how great Carly and Freddie would be together, how strong and beloved couple (we all saw '''why' Freddie broke up with her).